Redemption
by BtVSLover
Summary: Buffy thinks about Faith and why exactly she should be in Jail
1. Default Chapter

Title: Buffy and Faith the Redemption  
  
By: Me, BtVSLover   
  
disclaimer: yeah yeah, we know this one, you read it at the start of every story my disclaimer won't be any different from anybody elses  
  
Summary: Buffy thinks about Faith and why exactly she should be in Jail  
  
Thanks: a big hello to my Beta Kait, thanks a lot for making this story make sence to people  
  
Chapter 1   
~~~   
  
It was generally a nice day and the Scoobies, including Giles who had returned from England, were sitting in the Magic Shop. Willow and Tara were doing Tarot readings for each other, Anya was behind the counter and Xander was sitting across the counter from her on a chair he'd pulled up. Dawn was seated at the large research table with Giles, both of whom were looking at Buffy who was staring off into space.   
  
Buffy turned and caught sight of her Watcher and sister watching her and frowned slightly then arched an eyebrow at the pair, "What's up?" she asked casually.   
  
"Nothing, really," Giles said, "It's just that you've been staring off into space for awhile now and I was wondering what you were thinking about," he continued.   
  
Buffy looked sadly at Giles as she debated with herself whether she should share. Coming to a decision, she sighed slightly, "Death, Murder and Faith," she said, putting a small pause between each word as she thought about it. "Mostly though I've been thinking about Faith."   
  
"What about Faith?" Giles asked. It was the first time Buffy had really talked about Faith since she had gone to jail and he wondered why it would suddenly come to mind now.   
  
Buffy opened her mouth to speak but then looked around the room at the different people; Willow and Tara, Xander and Anya, then turned back to Giles and shook her head. "Nothing. I learned my lesson with keeping secrets," she said, then paused with a slightly pained expression. "I just... I want to go and visit Faith," she said, lowering her voice slightly.   
  
Giles' eyes widened, "You want to visit Faith?" he said, a tad too loud as all sound in the shop died away and attention turned to the research table. Giles winced slightly.   
  
All were silent for a second then, "Who'd want to visit that physco?" Xander asked.   
  
Buffy just glared at Giles for a second then looked up at Xander, "Just forget it Xander, don't worry about it," she said, trying to calm the situation down a little.   
  
"Do you really think it's a good idea for us to just forget you want to go and visit a physco murderer Buffy?" Xander asked sarcastically, "Remember the last time you kept secrets about physco murderers?" he asked.   
  
Buffy just glared then stood up and walked towards the backroom door, stopping just before going though. She turned and looked at the group, "She wasn't the only murderer in this group," she said, then disappeared from sight.   
  
Giles actually flinched at the words from Buffy. As far as he was aware, nobody had seen what he had done to Ben. He started to get up to go and speak to Buffy, but Willow beat him too it.   
  
"It's ok Giles," she said, touching him on the arm, "I'll speak to her," she said, then looked over at Xander. "Sometimes I have to wonder if you really are her friend or somebody who delights in throwing things in her face," she said, then disappeared through the backroom door, closing it behind her.   
  
Xander just remained quiet, looking at the ground to avoid looking at anybody else in the room. He could practically feel the glares he was getting from everybody in the room, Anya included it seemed. He'd done it again. He wondered if he would ever learn to think about what he was going to say before he said it.   
~~~   
  
In the backroom, Buffy was facing up to one of the heavy punching bags, which she was casually, more or less, tapping at with her fists every now and then. She looked up when Willow stepped in and closed the door behind her and rolled her eyes. "At least you're better than Xander," she muttered, "You'll quietly question my sanity behind closed doors."   
  
Willow ignored that as she took a seat nearby on one of the pommel horses. "What did you mean when you said, 'She wasn't the only murderer'?" Willow asked.   
  
Buffy turned away from the bag and looked at Willow in shock then shook her head. "You honestly don't know?" Buffy asked, laughing softly and actually gave Willow a hug, "Do you know what I love best about you Willow? Your innocence," Buffy said, answering her own question before moving back to the punching bag.   
  
Willow just sat there, surprised. It wasn't often that Buffy told people how she felt about them, at least not when she felt something good about a person. On the other hand, she didn't hesitate to tell her enemy what she though of them, and Buffy just wasn't a hugger.  
  
"Do you know why Faith is in jail?" Buffy asked, breaking into Willow's line of babbled thought. "It's for the murder of two people and because I told her that's what I wanted," Buffy said, going on and answering her own question again. "No evidence that she did it and no witnesses either, just Faith's word," she said, talking casually. "When I talked to Angel, I asked about her and he said she's changed a great deal. I don't want Faith in jail anymore," Buffy finished off.   
  
"But she is a murderer," Willow said, her voice toneless. It seemed Buffy was more or less talking to herself and that Willow was just along for the ride through Buffy's thoughts. That, and Buffy seemed to have a big secret. Willow knew Buffy well enough that she would work up to telling sooner or later, but in her own time.   
  
Buffy shook her head and sat by Willow, "She only committed one murder. The second one was as much my fault as Faith's, if not more mine," Buffy said, pausing. Her eyes looked off into the distance, "He came out of nowhere, a nearby shadow right into the middle of a fight, I just grabbed him and threw him towards Faith. I'd lost my stake or I'd have done it myself, it wasn't until Faith had actually started to plunge the stake into his chest that the fact he had a body temp registered."   
  
Willow sat in silence for a time. She was aware that the first death had been an accident because Buffy had said so, herself back then.   
  
"I was afraid," Buffy said again, breaking Willow's line of thought. "Ted hadn't been so long ago, not in my mind anyway and everybody's reaction to that little accident, even after we found out what Ted wasn't exactly right was still very fresh on my mind. After that Faith and I never really got a chance to make our peace. Well, not a real chance. Something always got in the way and refreshed everything that had happened."   
  
Willow nodded her head. She remembered Buffy wanting to believe that Faith would be different after being in a coma and being 'right' again, but of course that hadn't happened.   
  
"Sometimes I wonder if I'm such a good person," Buffy said, her eyes still looking off into the distance. "I'm serious," she continued, before Willow could get a word in edgewise, "Sometimes I wonder if I'm the right person to be the Slayer."   
  
"Buffy, listen to me. You are meant to be the Slayer, you care about people and you care if people live or die. You're much better then Faith." Willow opened her mouth to make further comparisons between the two slayers but was cut off by Buffy's laughing.   
  
Except it wasn't a laugh of amusement, it was a bitter laugh. "I'm not better then Faith, Willow," she said, shaking her head and standing up to put some distance between Willow and herself. "I'm worse than Faith, she at least regrets killing the two people she killed, but I don't regret the people I killed and I didn't bother to keep count either," she said, turning around and looking at Willow.   
  
Willow was shocked and horrified at what Buffy was actually saying, as it made an impression on her mind 'Buffy didn't regret killing people. What people had she killed?' a small part of her mind asked.   
  
Buffy actually laughed again. "What Willow?" she asked, her voice harsh, "Did you think that those knights would go away if I asked them nicely?" Buffy asked, taking a seat on another bench. The harshness drained out of her and she just looked tired and small.   
  
"Sometimes I see their faces in my dreams," Buffy said, her eyes again looking off into the distance, "Sometimes I kill them, sometimes they kill me, sometimes I let them kill Dawn," Buffy went on, and even the tone of her voice was tired and tinged with fear.   
  
Silence fell for a few seconds after that and Willow looked over at Buffy who was now silent, her eyes glazed whilst tears ran down her face. She stood up and walked over to sit beside her best friend, putting an arm around Buffy's shoulders, and Buffy turned and leant on Willow, tears still silently running down her cheeks.   
  
"I think I know why Slayers die so young," Buffy said, as she started talking again, "In the end we can't take it, not when all the evil and horror starts to stack up and in the end we just can't take the weight so we get crushed eventually." A small pause fell on the room, "Sometimes I wonder how much longer it will take until I'm crushed," she continued on, vocalizing her thoughts.   
  
Willow put her other arm around her friend, to try and stop the trembles that were now racking Buffy's body. It was terrifying to see Buffy like this on a scale that couldn't be beaten. In no way had Willow ever seen Buffy ever break down this much, even at her darkest moments Buffy never gave up, never questioned that things would always end up as a foiled attempt by the bad guys. Even against Glory and Angelus, Buffy hadn't been this low.   
New paragraph  
"Why do you want to visit Faith?" she asked gently, her voice little more then a whisper. Already she could feel the dampness on her shoulder from Buffy's tears.   
  
Buffy shrugged her shoulders, "I know she won't make it better, she could make it worse. But I made her go to jail in the end and it was her only option to prove that she could and would change. Now, it's not an option at all, I'm probably making a huge mistake getting her loose, but I don't care. Why should she be in prison and not me? I know I can't afford to go to jail if I'm the only Slayer so why should Faith?"   
  
TBC, maybe 


	2. chapter 2

additional: feedback and opinions welcome.  
  
chapter 2  
~~~  
  
After her discussion with Willow, Buffy had headed home to pack a few things. She was headed to La to see her 'sister' and nothing short of an apocalips or death was going to stop her. Willow had even said she would come along as moral support incase Faith didn't even want to speak to her and to see for herself if Faith had changed. Checking her watch Buffy saw that it was elven o'clock, she could either borrow Xander's car or catch the bus down, presented with those two options one unlikely the other undesirable Buffy picked up the phone to call Giles.  
  
After ten minutes of pleading, begging, threatening and finally blackmail Buffy was happily ready to walk out the door to go and pick Giles' car up. Having already arranged for Xander and Anya to look after Dawn while she was away.  
  
Feeling only slighly guilty about the whole dumbing Dawn on Xander and Anya, but then Faith had always been popular in Dawn's book. Not that Buffy had told Dawn all of what Faith had gotten up to when she had changed to the dark side, in fact Dawn barely even knew that Faith had turned to the dark side, the one thing that she could have hidden was the whole body swapping thing.  
  
Buffy opened the front door to find Willow standing there her hand raised to push the door bell.  
  
"Hi, ready to go?" Buffy asked looking at the shoulder bag that Willow had with her and giving her friend a soft smile.  
  
Willow nodded her head "So exactly what form of transport are we taking, Xander's car or the bus?" she asked making a face at both prospects.  
  
Buffy just grinned "neither, we're going over to the Magic Box to pick up Giles' car, he's lending it to me" she said with a very self satisfied smirk.  
  
"Giles let you borrow his car? How exactly did you con Giles into letting you have his car?" Willow demanded putting on her resolved face.  
  
Buffy took a second to grin mysteriously then laughted "I meerly pointed out the high crime rate on bus transportation and asked if he was looking forward to having to drive to LA to bail me out for beating up some muggers. When he suggested Xander's car I resorted to listing the defects and un-road worth parts of it, then I asked if he wanted to have to drive to LA to pick us up after we get pulled over and the car get's put off the road. He was almost ready to go with that when I suggested he would have to pick up Anya every morning from her appartment. He was quiet happy to give me the keys after that" Buffy said with a wide grin.  
  
Willow shook her head "you know torturing the watcher is only supposed to be done by the evil guys for information, not by the good guys for his car" she says with a barely hidden smile.  
  
Buffy gave Willow a propperly chastised look which fell apart when she started to giggle.  
  
Willow just shook her head "So are you ready to go?" she asked a little nervously she'd only been in the car once with Buffy and that had of course ended with a small car crash during the band candy incident. She wasn't overly eager to jump into harms way even if it had been a few years since that incident.  
  
Walking out the front door Buffy turned and smiled "comming?"  
~~~  
  
Five minutes later and both Buffy and Willow were driving out of Sunnydale and heading for LA to visit Faith to see what could be done about getting her out of jail.  
  
Willow was happily supprised to find that Buffy could indeed drive.  
  
When Buffy had noticed the look of supprise on Willow's face she had laughted "What are you expecting me to get in to a car crash.  
  
A solid two hour drive later with the various topics of conversation been light and practically meaningless Buffy stopped in the visitor's car park. Exiting the car both girls headed for the visitors sign in area to ask about visiting Faith.  
  
It seemed that they were in luck, since Faith had been a model inmate, they were allowed to visit her for an hour. Buffy and Willow were both shown to a small both and asked to wait while Faith was informed of her unannounced visiters. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3   
~~~   
  
Faith was lying on the bunk when she heard a rattling on her cell door. Looking up, she saw one of the guards standing there. "Yeah?" she asked, turning her eyes back to look at the ceiling.   
  
"You got a pair of visitors," the guard said, looking down at the slip of paper in his hands then rattling the keys again. "You interested or not?" he asked the girl.   
  
Faith jumped off the bunk bed and landed on her feet. "Very interested. I don't suppose these visitors gave names?" she asked, looking at the guard hopefully, tilting her head at the same time so she could peek at what was written on the paper.   
  
The guard eyed Faith then smiled faintly, tilting the paper up slightly so it was just out of her sight. "Yes, I have the names of two visitors and as a special present I'll even tell you the names. They're Buffy A. Summers and Willow Rosenberg. Strange names," he commented off handedly.   
  
Faith froze, "What, um, who did you say was here?" she asked, her complexion going a little white, hoping she hadn't heard the two names she had heard.   
  
"Buffy A. Summers and Willow Rosenberg. Now are you interested in seeing them or shall I tell them you're not interested?" the guard said, tapping his foot slightly.  
  
Faith unfroze and stepped forward through the open cell door and followed the guard through a few corridors to the visitor's area. The guard opened the door and pointed to where both Willow and Buffy could be seen waiting.   
  
Faith almost turned around and fled back to her cell, but the smile that suddenly appeared on Buffy's face when she had seen her stopped Faith.   
  
Taking a deep breath, she walked through the door and over to the booth Willow and Buffy were sitting at. Faith glanced from Buffy to Willow then back again. She could easily see that while Buffy was happy to see her, but Willow was still slightly wary. Taking the seat she looked at them for a second, collecting herself then picked up the phone. "Hey B, Red," she said simply.   
  
"Hi Faith," Buffy said into her own hand set, a warm welcoming smile on her face.   
  
"Faith," Willow muttered, nodding her head in greeting. Looking at Faith, there was a very visual change to the girl; she looked peaceful almost, as if she had been expecting Buffy to come and visit at some point and had been waiting.   
  
There was a few seconds of silence when the two Slayers just looked at each other, before Faith cleared her throat and dropped her eyes slightly from Buffy's. "Well, to what do I owe this visit? Because correct me if I'm wrong, but you're supposed to be dead B," she said.   
  
Buffy nodded her head, "I was, for a few months. Willow summoned me back again," she said, and something flashed through her eyes but was gone before Faith could really catch it.   
  
Faith looked at Buffy, really looked at her for the first time and she could see that something was wrong. It was just the way Buffy sat in the chair, hunched over and tense, the way her hands were halfway clenched. The eyes were the biggest sign; normally they would sparkle like stars with barely suppressed power and life, Faith wasn't sure what but it was something like that. Now they only glimmered like a candle in the wind to coin a phrase and Faith was willing to bet her own eyes, now that she had time to relax and think about things, weren't unlike Buffy's.   
  
Willow nodded her head, "A Hell God wanted to sacrifice Dawn, so she could get back to Hell, but Buffy closed the portal by jumping into it and dying in the process. Xander, Anya, Tara and myself pulled Buffy's soul out of Hell where it was trapped," she said, still quite happy with herself.   
  
Faith, who was looking at Willow, caught just the slightest movement out of the corner of her eye and looked over at Buffy, whose free hand had clenched closed tightly; her knuckles white. Looking up at Buffy's face, Faith could see the hard look in her eyes. The previous glimmer was gone and there was nothing but a black hopelessness.   
  
Blinking her eyes to clear her head of the memories of the supposed 'Hell' she had been in, Buffy put on a slight smile. "Anyway that's not the reason we're here. We need help, I need help," Buffy said, pausing slightly to look at Faith. A now worried expression was etched on her face; "I'm not enough by myself anymore. I need you," Buffy said   
  
Willow threw a sidelong glance at Buffy then turned back to look at Faith, "We're pretty sure we can get you out of here either tomorrow or the next day," she said, adding her little bit. Willow could see Faith considering the offer, her eyes watching Buffy. There was something strange in Faith's eyes or strange for Faith. It was compassion, even empathy for her 'sister' having to deal with a God practically alone.   
  
Faith just looked at Buffy, not really listening to what Willow had to say. "Could you give us a sec Willow?" she asked, glancing up for a second at the red haired girl.   
  
Willow looked at Buffy then nodded her head, got up walked over to a table and used the provided tea stand to make a cup of tea, watching the Slayers from a distance.   
  
Faith looked at Buffy for a few seconds before she started to talk again, "Are you sure you want this Buffy?" she asked, "Are you sure you need me?" she asked again.   
  
Buffy just looked at Faith, then a tear started to trail down her cheek and more were present in her eyes, just waiting to fall. "Yes, yes I need you Faith. You have to help me," she said, and her head leant forward until it was resting against the pane of glass that was between the two Slayers.   
  
For a second Faith had been afraid that Buffy would either try and break the glass or just breakdown and start to cry. When neither happened she put her hand up to the glass to where Buffy's cheek would be. "Were you in Hell Buffy?" she asked hesitantly. For some reason she could believe, she just couldn't accept that somebody as pure, as good as Buffy would go to Hell, then what hope did she have in that case?   
  
There was a long pause whilst Faith watched Buffy, and Buffy just sat there, her eyes closed and phone held loosely to her ear, listening to Faith breath at the other end, her forehead rested against the glass as a single tear slowly slid down her cheek. Then Buffy shook her head, "No, I wasn't in Hell," she said, her voice barely more then a whisper.   
  
Even with her Slayer's hearing Faith only barely caught Buffy's words and she silently cursed Willow for the spell.   
  
"That's why I need you, I can barely care for myself and Dawn, let alone the rest of Sunnydale. If you agree to come back with us, we have a room at our house if you want it," Buffy said, looking up. Her eyes begged for Faith to help her.   
  
"Don't worry B, I'll come," Faith said, her voice soft and tender as she looked at the broken form of her 'sister'. "If you've got a pen and paper, I'll give you the number of somebody to ring and she'll have me outta here in a couple of hours tops."   
  
Buffy looked at Faith, "You could have gotten outta here at anytime?" she asked softly, cautiously.   
  
Faith nodded her head, "But I'm in here for you and I was going to stay here until you needed me. I knew you would sooner or later, but I just wish it wasn't for something like this," she said, touching the glass pane again where Buffy's face was.   
  
Buffy collected herself with an effort and the emotional rollercoaster she was on came to a forced stopped as she turned and waved Willow over. "Can you give Willow the number? I have to go to the bathroom."   
  
Faith nodded her head and touched her hand to the glass again, "Sure, no problem B. We'll be outta here and on our way to SunnyD before it starts to go dark, I promise." 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
~~~  
  
It had all been very simple, Buffy had called the phone number and an hour later the trio of girls were walking out to Giles' car. It seemed that the mayor had foreseen the need for an alibi about the murders, so he had entrusted a signed statement stating that Faith had been with him and a few other high ranking officials during which time the two murders she was suspected of had happened. It was counter signed by the chief of police and when questioned, he backed up the alibi. So Faith was released from jail with a warning to stay out of trouble.  
  
The drive back had been awkward, none of the girls knowing what to talk about. When they got home it was nighttime, so Buffy had shown Faith to the spare room. Just before going to be bed, Buffy had given Faith a hug. "You might not be the prince I had hoped to come and save me, but all I can say is, he took too long and you're here now."  
  
Faith had smiled and given Buffy a squeeze and nodded her head, "And when your prince turns up, I'll deck him and tell him to get lost," she said with a little laugh, then turned and walked into the room.  
  
Buffy had lingered for a second, a thoughtful look on her face before heading to her own room. Sleep descended on the house, a peaceful sleep, for the two Slayers who had been troubled in their sleep of late.  
~~~  
  
The next day found Faith, in her usual white tank top and leather pants standing in the basement looking at Buffy who was holding a monkey wrench and was tightening a piece of leaking pipe.  
  
"You sure about this B? D does have the number for a plumber. We can easily ring and get him here," Faith said, watching Buffy a little apprehensively'  
.  
  
"I can do this Faith, don't worry," she said, glancing over her shoulder at Faith and Dawn. "I can do this," she said again, and smiled reassuringly at the woman and the girl who were looking at her worriedly.  
  
"Buffy, I really think calling the plumber would be the better idea," Dawn said uncertainly, from the safely of the staircase that ran up into the house.  
  
"Yeah, come on B, you don't want to over tighten those things, and sometimes we can't judge our own strength," Faith said.  
  
Buffy gave it one more tightening turn and looked at the pipe. "There, done," she said, when suddenly all the pipes behind her burst, pouring water all over the place, including the three girls.  
  
Dawn ran up the stairs squealing, slamming the door closed as she went.  
  
Faith just looked at Buffy's back. She herself was soaking wet from the pipe that was just above her, which had drenched her in seconds of bursting. Grabbing the master, she turned it to the off position to stop the incoming water. Reaching up, she hooked her hands in her long brown hair and swept it backwards then shook her head from side to side, flicking water all over the place.  
  
Buffy turned around slowly and looked at Faith, who had her hands hooked in her hair and was brushing it out of her face, and realised two very important things. The first was that she had overdone it with the tightening of the pipe and the other was that Faith wasn't wearing a bra under her very wet and white top. Did she mention a very wet tank top, which was now a very skintight top?  
  
Buffy was held spellbound as Faith shook her hair, sending water all over the place. Tearing her attention from the very interesting way that Faith bounced while shaking her head, Buffy focused on Faith's face. "Don't you dare say I told you so," she growled, making no move to slick back her own hair from her face.  
  
Faith just looked at Buffy and burst out laughing at Buffy, who was just as drenched as she was and generally looked very good with her clothes plastered to her body. She was laughing so much she didn't immediately notice her own plastered state.  
  
Buffy frowned at Faith for a second then noticed that she seemed to be bouncing again and the frown fell off her face, as she tore her eyes away from the sight, and started looking around for towels to dry up a little.  
  
Faith, who was laughing, noticed that Buffy seemed to be staring at her and looked down to notice her own plastered state. She might as well have not being wearing a top at all. The tank top had been pretty light because of the heat and now that lightness was playing against her. Pinching the only part that didn't seem to be plastered against her, she pulled the top off her breasts.   
  
Looking at Buffy and over at the closed door, making sure her back was to the door she pulled the top off altogether and started wringing it out. She was more than used to showering with women, so it didn't bother her in the slightest when she looked up and caught Buffy staring a little again.  
  
Buffy had caught the movement out of the corner of her eyes and she watched wide-eyed as Faith just peeled the top off altogether and wrung it out. She blushed and suddenly averted her eyes from the guilty peek. It wasn't like she had meant to see Faith topless. Buffy froze that line of thought as the images of Faith in plastered top came to mind and the way her breasts bounced when she laughed. She did not need this new complication in her life.  
  
Ever since Willow had come out with Tara, Buffy has been thinking, even to the point of re-evaluating. She had rotten taste in men; every single man in her life, bar two, had betrayed or hurt her in some way. From Angel to Riley, even Oz's leaving that had hurt Willow had hurt her. It came down to the point where she could trust only Xander and Giles. After Riley had left, every time she had seen Willow and Tara together her mind had wandered just a little to a faceless person in her imagination.  
  
More accurately, the faceless person was female. At first Buffy had tried to ignore it, she had Glory to deal with and then Spike's sudden announcement that he loved her. But at night when she was asleep, it was a girl in her dream holding her, kissing her. A shiver ran through Buffy and she picked up a pair of towels, wrapping the first one around her before she turned and offered the other to Faith.  
  
When she had finished wringing the top out, Faith had just stood there watching Buffy, who seemed to be just standing there, staring at a pile of towels, then she had suddenly shivered and grabbed up a pair of them. Faith smiled as she took the offered towel and wrapped it around her chest, then the two walked up the stairs. Faith pulled Buffy into a hug against her side, "Don't worry B, we'll get this fixed in no time," and with that, the two girls disappeared back into the house to change out of the wet clothes they were in. 


	5. chapter5

Grammar  
Spelling - includes changing tense   
Added text - usually just joining words e.g. with, and, that.  
Comment at chapter end  
  
Chapter 5  
~~~  
  
Xander emerged from the basement into the kitchen, where the ladies of the house were waiting the outcome. Looking around the kitchen, Willow and Tara were sitting beside each other and Dawn was across from them at the table, Buffy was standing near the sink, her back to the room with Faith standing beside her, facing Buffy.   
New Paragraph  
Upon seeing the dark Slayer, his eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to say something. Willow caught his eye and shook her head, and he bit back the words he was going to say. He'd take it up with Buffy or Willow later.  
  
Following behind Xander was the plumber friend of his that he had met through work. Looking over at Buffy's back, he started, "Basically your pipes are shot," he said, then, with a deep breath, "I mean the whole system is gonna have to be replaced. What you need is a full copper re-pipe job," he said, offering a small slip of paper.  
  
Willow looked at Tara then across at Xander before taking the offered slip. "Full copper re-pipes?" That sounds potentially pricey," she said.  
  
"Well, the number is one the invoice," Tito the plumber said, gesturing to the slip, then with a pat on Xander's shoulders he turned and let himself out of the house.  
  
Before Willow could actually look at the amount needed, Dawn grabbed the slip of paper and gave it a strange look. "That's a weird phone number," she said. "Oh wait," she said, looking up at Xander, "Is that the bill?" she asked uncertainly.  
  
Xander looked from Willow to Dawn with a glance at Buffy then gave Dawn an apologetic look. He was well aware of just how tight money for the household was. "Hey, Tito cut you a good deal down there," he said, trying to defend his friend. "Those are his bargain prices, I did a little haggling for you."  
  
Buffy finally turned around after a look at Faith, who was ignoring everybody and watching Buffy, and looked at Xander. "Thank you," she said with a small smile. "So, we'll pay him what's the big?" she asked, not having seen the looks the others had been sharing.  
  
There was another exchange of looks between Xander, Willow, Dawn and Tara, almost guilty in nature.  
  
Willow got up from where she was sitting and moved over to flank Buffy, opposite to Faith. "Um, Buffy, I know you're still getting on your feet after..." Willow trailed off, trying to find a good way of saying it.  
  
Buffy glanced at Willow and arched an eyebrow, "Lying flat on my back?" she suggested dryly.  
  
Willow, not being able to find any better way of putting it, nodded her head, biting her bottom lip. "Yeah. Uh, but there is some money stuff we're gonna have to talk to you about."  
~~~  
  
Ten minutes later they were all sitting in the lounge room. Now Anya had joined them and she and Xander were sharing a lounge chair, whilst Tara took the other chair. Buffy was sitting on the middle of the couch with Faith and Dawn on either side. Willow was kneeling on the ground across the coffee table, which was stacked with papers. They had been discussing the money trouble that Buffy now found herself in.  
  
Dawn was looking from Anya to Willow then Buffy with a worried look on her face. "So what are we gonna do?" she asked, looking to her sister for answers.  
  
For a second the lounge room was silent as everybody struggled to come up with ideas.  
  
Buffy was the first to answer, having put no real thought into her idea at all. "Easy," she said with a smile, "We burn the house to the ground and collect the insurance," she said, looking around the room. "Plus, fire? Pretty," she said factually.  
  
Everybody in the room with the exception of the Slayers looked at Buffy, their previously worried looks turning to scared ones, thinking that Buffy was serious.  
  
Faith, on the other hand laughed. "Is burning your general answer for everything B?" she asked, "First school gyms, then whole schools, both pretty big set ups, and now trying for a happy medium of your own house?" she said. "The insurance wouldn't last forever and exactly where were you planning to live afterwards?"  
  
Xander just glared at the dark Slayer from his seat, "And what? Violence is your answer for everything?" he snapped. He'd been getting more and more annoyed with the Slayers as the day had progressed. Faith was always around Buffy, trying to get close to the blonde Slayer, or so Xander thought, probably so she could stab Buffy in the back. And as for Buffy, well they were her friends, not Faith. If she was going to need help it should come from himself, Tara, Willow or Dawn. Even Anya was better than Faith, but Buffy hadn't done anything but stick around with Faith.  
  
Faith looked across at Xander and took in his annoyed look, biting back the quick retort she had. After all, she had gotten her second chance and now was the time to prove she had grown up. Looking at Buffy and noticing the tenseness in her, she ignored Xander and smiled, "Speaking of finances, I suppose I'd better check my own. If I'm to live here, I might as well pay board." Faith looked thoughtful for a second, "Perhaps I should rent out my old apartment. It was a pretty good one and should be worth a bit to rent," she said, still looking at Buffy.  
  
Buffy blinked for a second then actually thought about what Faith said. "Well, we don't really need it do we?" she asked, "We still have access to Angel's apartment, and if we need to we can use that for storage and stuff. Maybe I could call him and ask if I can rent it out," Buffy said, with a slightly doubtful look on her face.  
  
A deep sigh came from Willow, Tara and Dawn as the tension started to dissipate after Xander's words. Willow was well aware that Faith had changed, but still there was that uncertainty that she might still react to harsh words.  
  
"What? Checking the blood money the mayor left you?" Xander sneered at Faith. He never liked to be ignored and she had the audacity to ignore him, that, and he didn't like the way Faith was getting on with Buffy.   
  
Then just what Faith was proposing got to him. "You're trying to buy your way back into our good graces, you whore," he said, with a shocked look on his face. Focusing on Buffy, he was just as shocked by her, "And you're going to let her," he stated.  
  
Faith snapped a look at Xander, her brown eyes ablaze with anger. She started to get up, but found some resistance on her thigh. Looking down, she found Buffy's hand.  
  
Buffy laid a restraining hand on Faith's leg before she herself looked at Xander, "Get out," she said in a calm voice. Noticing Xander didn't make a move at all, Buffy's own eyes flashed a little. "Xander, I said get out. Get out of my house. When you're sorry for what you just said you can come back," she repeatedly said, her voice only slightly rising but it was nonetheless, a tone of command.  
  
Xander flinched at the look from Buffy and glared at Faith again, got up and walked over to the front door, "Anya?" he called uncertainly after her.  
  
The whole room watched as Xander walked out then turned as one to focus on Anya. "You don't have to go Anya, and you don't have to stay. Either way I'm well aware of exactly who said what, and I won't think less of you if you join him," Buffy said.  
  
Anya smiled, reassured. She was still getting used to the whole friends thing and with Xander having said those hasty things she was glad that Buffy wasn't going to hold it against her. "I'll go, maybe I can talk to him," she said, getting up and walking after Xander. A few seconds later the front door closed.   
  
After that, Buffy turned to Faith and looked at her for a second as Faith sank back into the couch. "Could we have a minute please guys?" she asked, not looking up.  
  
Willow nodded her head, "Of course, come on Dawnie, it's getting pretty close to lunchtime," she said with an uncertain smile back at Buffy as she, Tara and Dawn walked into the kitchen.  
  
Buffy put a hand out and put it on Faith's shoulder. "I just want to say thank you, and sorry," she said with a half smile, which was apologetic.  
  
"For what?" Faith asked, confused. "I didn't do anything," she said, trying to work out why Buffy was saying thank you and sorry.  
  
Buffy nodded, "Exactly," she said in agreement. "Xander said some very harsh and untrue things. Well, everything he said was harsh and untrue, and you didn't rise to the bait. I know you want to tell them about pulling me out of heaven, but it would hurt them so much to know that," Buffy said, her thoughts drifting off.  
  
Faith squirmed a little under the attention; no matter how much she'd changed she was still unused to expressing her feelings. "Yeah, I want to tell them, but not as a weapon. No point in throwing it in Xander's face; I'd be no better than he was and just as bad as I was last time," she said with a nod of her head.  
  
Buffy smiled and nodded her head, getting up off the couch and offering Faith a hand, "Which is why I said thank you and sorry."  
  
Faith took the offered hand to help herself out of the couch even though she didn't really need it. She was, however, slightly surprised when Buffy kept hold of her hand as together they walked into the kitchen holding hands. 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
~~~  
  
"Next please" the bank teller said and both Faith and Buffy stepped up, Faith in   
her usual black leather pants a dry white tank top, while Buffy had a   
conservative blouse and long skirt.  
  
"How can I help you" the bank teller went on to ask looking first at Buffy then   
at Faith with a questioning look an arched eyebrow.  
  
"Hi, yeah, I wanna check my account, I've been outta town for a bit" Faith said   
with a grin and a wink at Buffy.  
  
Buffy smiled half-heartedly and nodded her head looking around nervously.  
  
The teller nodded her head and smiled helpfully at Faith "account number?" she   
asked for.  
  
Faith shrugged her shoulders "look I don't know, but I'm Faith" she said and   
pulled out a black wallet, leather of course from her back pocket and pulled out   
her id.  
  
The teller took a look at it then gave Faith an apologetic look "oh the late   
Mayor's daughter, I was sorry to hear about his death. Listen, all your accounts   
are being handled by the manager, you'll have to see him personally," she said   
"if you could wait a second, I'll fetch him" she said again with the helpful   
smile as she turned around and walked towards where the office was.  
  
"His daughter?" Buffy asked a surprised look on her face mixed a little with   
horror at the thought of it.  
  
"Um yeah, how else was he going to explain a minor suddenly appearing in his   
life? He adopted me, but I stipulated that I didn't have to take his last name,   
so I didn't" Faith answered.  
  
Buffy looked thoughtful, and since the mayor had been dead for a good two years   
shrugged her shoulders and let the whole thing drop "So tell, what is your last   
name, I never found out." she said look at Faith with curiosity her head titled   
to the side a little so she could look Faith in the face.  
  
Faith shrugged "don't have one" she said offering the id which just had the name   
'Faith' on it and her picture along with few other details. Faith flicked her   
head to the side letting the hair fall down across the side of her face hiding   
her from Buffy's view as she blushed, the night she had killed Finch she was   
going to speak to Joyce about getting a last name, but of course she'd never   
gotten to it.  
  
Buffy nodded her head "If you want a last name, I'm sure we could get Willow to   
insert you into a family, 'Faith Giles'" Buffy said biting her bottom lip to   
stop from giggling.  
  
Faith's eyes widen in horror and she turned and glared at Buffy who had lost her   
fight with the giggles, narrowing her eyes Faith turned away whispering "I'd   
rather Faith Summers" to herself.  
  
Buffy being too busy giggling missed exactly what Faith said nudged her "sorry   
what was that?" she asked playfully thinking Faith had said something else.  
  
Faith turned and looked at Buffy, noting how good Buffy looked giggling and   
laughing just smiled faintly "just wait Summers, I will get you," she promised  
  
A loud crash echoed though the bank then followed by a roar.  
  
Turning Buffy and Faith both noticed the demon that had stopped almost right in   
front of them.  
  
"Excuse me" Buffy asks politely "are you in the wrong line?" she asked with   
sarcastic concern "That one over there is for Deposits" she says pointing at a   
line beside her, "the one here is for withdrawals" Buffy said gesturing to the   
line beside the one she was currently in "This line is for getting kicked in the   
face" Buffy said trying to kick, looking down she remember the skirt she had on   
"Stupid skirt" she said look at Faith.  
  
Faith just rolled her eyes and kicked the demon in the face "is that kinda what   
you had in mind B?" she asked as the demon gets knocked backwards, having to put   
it's arms out to wave them so it wouldn't fall on it's ass  
  
Buffy just smiles and nods her head "that was exactly what I had in mind" she   
says moving forward to start punching the demon.  
  
Faith quickly moves to back her up slightly worried about the skirt, which   
seriously hampers the other slayer.  
  
A gunshot goes off and Faith grabs Buffy and pulls her back away from the demon   
then raises her hands.  
  
Buffy having been pulled off balance kicks out to regain her balance and a loud   
rip announces the end of the skirt as Buffy falls backward landing on her Butt   
"ohff" she lets out.  
  
The demon, which was getting pummled, took the chance to do a runner a couple of   
bags of money in hand.  
  
Buffy makes a move to go after it, but Faith grabs her shoulder and pulls her   
back pointing at the security guard who has his gun pointed at them.  
  
"Hey settle down there" Buffy said raising her arms "just trying to protect my   
friend here" she said looking at the guard.  
  
The guard considers the two girls for a second then holsters the gun moving to   
the entrance of the bank where the demon had disappeared.  
  
The manager turns up then seemingly not caring that his bank had just been   
robbed by a demon as he smiles at Faith "Ahh Faith, if you could step into my   
office you have quiet an inheritance to deal with" he said glancing at Buffy   
who's skirt it ripped apart right up to the mid thigh "I'm sure you can find   
something for your, friend to do while we talk" he said looking at Buffy with   
distaste.  
~~~  
  
"I can't believe that just happened" Buffy said looking down at her ruined skirt   
"this was my best skirt" she continued complaining looking at Faith who was   
walking beside her though the Mall.  
  
"I told ya B, always wear something you can fight comfortable in" she suddenly   
saw the place she was looking for gently hooking an arm around Buffy she subtly   
directed the distracted other girl towards the leather shop, which had a wide   
selection of clothes.  
  
Buffy felt Faith's arm go around her to put it mildly she was surprised, Faith   
had never been the touchy feely type and Buffy was willing to bet that jail time   
hadn't improved that. Not that Buffy minded, not at all, having Faith's arm   
around her felt good, Buffy stopped and thought about that, it did feel good.  
  
All that however was interrupted by Faith "well with my new inheritance, I'll   
buy you a decent wardrobe" she said with a sly grin "pick anything and   
everything you want" she said gently pushing Buffy with the arm around her   
towards the leather pants.  
  
Buffy paused her thoughts suddenly muffled as she looked at the leather pants in   
front of her wondering exactly how she ended up where she was. Turning she   
looked at Faith uncertainly and opened her mouth to say something.  
  
Faith saw the uncertain look and smiled "don't worry about it" as she too   
stepped forward and pulled a pair of pants off a hanger and held them up against   
Buffy, "These would look good on you, go try them on while I look around for   
some others".   
  
Working more on autopilot Buffy took the offered pants her mind still turning   
the idea of Faith's arm around her feeling good, over. Pulling the curtain   
closed Buffy changed into the leather pants, after a little initial trouble with   
the tightness Buffy finally exited the change room, the black leather pants   
acting as a second skin.  
  
"Faith?" she called out looking for the other girl looking around the shop she   
couldn't see her.  
  
"In here B" Faith called out from the second change room.  
  
Buffy nodded her head and slide the curtain slightly aside to enter, so she   
could show off the new pants and closed it again just as fast almost ripped it   
in the process. It seemed that Faith was still getting changed in to her leather   
pants, and the first thing Buffy had noticed was that Faith didn't wear panties   
under her leather pants.  
  
Buffy put her hands over her eyes, but no, the image of Faith pulling on her   
leather pants, with no panties, seemed to be burned into her subconscious.   
Taking her hands away from her eyes since it didn't help in the slightest she   
put them on her red blushing cheeks, she could practically feel the warmth from   
her cheeks.  
  
Faith emerged from the change room and looked at B's face "S'up B?" she asked   
slightly worried since Buffy seemed to be trying to hide.  
  
"You don't wear panties" Buffy blurted then looked horrified that she would say   
that.  
  
Faith just laughed and nodded her head "yeah, y'know, my cellmate said exactly   
the same thing, with exactly the same look. I was wondering why that look,   
looked so familiar," Faith said as she gently teased Buffy.  
  
Looking down, Faith took in the leather pants she had picked out for Buffy,   
"whoa, you look great, B" Faith said nodding her head "We should get you another   
pair, a top to go with it, maybe a jack of some sort" Faith said as she turned   
around and grabbed another pair of pants "here try these on as well, they should   
fit as well" Faith said handing another pair of black leather pants over to   
Buffy.  
  
Buffy couldn't help but stare at Faith's butt when she turned around, her head   
snapped up when Faith turned around suddenly though and took the offered pants   
walked back into the change room wondering how it felt like to wear the leather   
with out panties. Blushed wildly at the thought she struggled out of her pants   
then with a second though slipped the panties off as well before sliding the   
other pair of pants.  
  
She pulled them up in a hurry however when Faith slide the curtain opened and   
threw a leather top and jacket in, turning around to preset her back to Faith   
she missed the wide eyed look and biting of bottom lip that Faith did as she   
caught just the quickest glance of what Buffy was trying. Turning around and   
closing the curtain Faith closed her eyes and tried for the life of her to   
recall the sight.  
  
The rest of the shopping trip however was uneventful in the peeking area of   
things, Buffy ended up wrapping the skirt into a ball around the panties she   
used to be wearing and wore the leather pants, changed the blouse for the   
leather top. In a flash of something she wasn't sure what Buffy also shrugged   
her bra off and pulled the leather sleeveless top on, and walked out of the   
change room with the only original piece of clothing her shoes still on her   
feet.  
  
Faith bit her bottom lip and breathed out caught breathless at the pose that   
Buffy struck. Her full weight on her right leg, the left lightly touching the   
ground and her hands on her hips, which the pants only just barely covered and   
looked at Faith "what do you think?" she asked sounding a little uncertain  
  
Faith breathed out again struggling a little with herself "I think, sold" she   
said looking at the girl behind the counter who just couldn't drag her eyes away   
from Buffy. Faith clicking her finger in front of the girl's face and that   
seemed to break the girl from her trance. Faith payed for the lot and together   
the leather clad slayers headed for home leaving a trail of drooling men and the   
occasional woman as well in their wake.  
  
  
[ Click here to report possible abuse to staff ] 1. Default Chapter2.   
Default Chapter3. Default Chapter4. Default Chapter5. Default Chapter6.   
Default Chapter 


	7. chapter 7

Feedback: I want it, I need it, I'm begging for it, PLEASE!!!  
  
Chapter 7  
~~~  
  
The two leather clad slayers burst into the Summer's house. Buffy started looking for Dawn in the lounge room, expecting her to be there.  
  
When Dawn wasn't found Buffy frowned "Dawn?" she called out, after a few seconds of silence she wandered into the kitchen, and then actually noticed the time. It was barely after one pm; no way Dawn was even out of school yet let alone home from the Magic Box.  
  
Faith looked at Buffy curiously "no Dawn?" she asked as she followed Buffy into the kitchen.  
  
Buffy turned to Faith and laughed, shook her head gesturing at the clock wordlessly.  
  
Faith's eyes widened as she took in the time "I guess we had a busy morning" she said with a slightly chuckle.  
  
Buffy nods her head "oh well, we might as well head down to the magic shop, she'll head there after school, and the other gang will be down there probable"  
  
Faith gave Buffy a puzzled look "magic shop?" she asked "what magic shop?" she asked confused  
  
Buffy looked at Faith for a second then looked thoughtful "You don't know about the magic shop, Giles bought it last year, it's been our hangout since then. He and Xander built an awesome gym in the back room it has everything. You have to see it, I'll explain the rest on the way over."  
  
Faith shrugs and nods her head then follows Buffy out the door, both slayers still wearing the leather clothes from earlier.  
~~~  
  
Peeking into the front window, Buffy could see Giles and Anya in the shop and that was it. Giles was fixing up something at the back of the room that Buffy couldn't see and Anya was behind the counter as usual.  
  
Walking back to where Faith was, at the mouth of the access alley she smiles and shrugs "Giles and Anya are in there, come on we'll check out the gym" she said walking down the alley and stopping at a door. Pulling a key out of her pocket she opened the door and went in.  
  
Faith followed behind and stopped in the door way looking at the gym "Wow B, this place looks like it has everything" she says as she walks over to where one of the heavy punching bags are and gives it a few taps.  
  
Buffy simple watched as Faith punched the bag a couple of times then wander further into the room looking at the other equipment that was there.  
  
Walking out on to the mat, Faith turned and looked at Buffy who was still standing just in the doorway. With a smirk she dropped into a playful defensive stance and gestured for Buffy to join her "come on B, I've been in jail, there isn't exactly a lot of time for me to learn new things there. Show a girl what you've got," she said with a double meaning as she looked the leather clad Buffy up and down.  
  
Buffy smiled as she walked out onto the mat her hip swinging just slightly, teasingly as she walked over stoping a few steps away, where she too took up a fighting stance and gestured almost mockingly for Faith to bring it.  
  
Faith never one to back down, did just that, kicking out, then moving forward with punches wordlessly, but going easy, after all there was no need to try and hurt Buffy they were just playing around.  
  
Buffy side stepped the kick and blocked the punches, feeling the ease behind them, she retaliated in kind, making use of her slayers speed, but not strength.  
  
So it went for a good five minutes, between the two slayers, the fight getting steadily more and more intense, until they were complete focused on each other with no thoughts to the world. Then it was over, Faith tried a trick that Buffy knew the better counter for, a tumble and Faith was brought to the ground, Buffy sitting on her stomach, pinning Faith's hands beside her head and the two slayers nose to nose.  
  
Faith looked in to Buffy's eyes, they were a dark blue and cloudy, darkened with passion she knew, whether lust or from the fight she couldn't tell, but her question would soon be answered as Buffy's head came down slowly.  
  
Faith couldn't move, dimly at the back of her mind she knew she couldn't move any move and all moves belonged to Buffy. Then the move was made, and there was no space between the Slayers as Buffy's lips found Faith's. Gently, so gently that at first Faith wasn't sure, she blinked just to make sure the picture she had been presented with was actually happening, it was.  
  
There was more kissing after that and Buffy's hands released Faith's then moved to gently cup Faith's face, gently caressing almost stroking with just the fingertip. Faith's hands stayed right where they were as she struggled to keep the silence and not break the spell.  
  
But the spell was broken with a moan, and Buffy flinched backward her eyes clearing and going back to their normal sapphire blue. She pulled back and got to her feet a look of shock and horror on her face. Her hand went to her mouth "I, I'm sorry, I didn't mean" she gave Faith, who hadn't moved another look then ran out the back door.  
  
Faith lay on the ground for a few seconds more, her own hand going to her mouth and she touched her lips. She could still feel the kisses and Buffy's gentle weight on her stomach, and she wondered what she would have to do to get it back and more.  
~~~  
  
Buffy didn't get home to very late that night, and when she did get home she disappeared into her room, keeping her eyes on the ground she could however feel's Faith's eyes on her all the way up the stairs. Buffy changed for bed, and then just lay there; she was terrified of going to sleep.  
  
Her past dreams of a faceless girl came to mind and Buffy knew if she slept that night, the girl would have a face. She would have a face; she would have dark brown locks of curly hair that hung beside her face. Buffy knew who the dream girl was now and she feared sleep, she couldn't love Faith. There she'd considered it, loving Faith, was she ready for something like that, did she know this new Faith well enough to try it.  
  
The answer to that last question was easily no, Faith had changed, and a great deal, did Faith even like woman like that? It was these question that dragged Buffy into sleep, she'd closed her eyes in thought and hadn't even realised she'd done so.  
~~~  
  
It was Saturday the next day, Faith was already awake for her time in prison Faith had learned to be awake early, she was running yesterday over in her head, the change rooms at the leather shop and the kissing in the magic shop gym, she just played the evens over in her head, burning them into her memory.  
  
She was interrupted however by a soft sound from Buffy's room, getting up Faith went to investigate.  
  
Gently opening the door so not to make a sound Faith looked in on Buffy, who was lying at the very side of her bed, so close she was almost falling out.  
  
Faith flinched when she heard a moan come from the bed, Nightmares Faith though as she walked over to the bed and knelt down beside it, there was sweat on Buffy's face, so she wiped it away.  
  
Buffy's eyes opened, slightly, heavy with sleep and passion and she looked at her dream girl, not yet fully awake and gave in to the temptation. In all of her dreams it was the girl who had come to Buffy kissing her, now it was the other way around, Buffy reached out a hand gently touching the girl's face.   
  
Faith's face she corrected herself, she wouldn't deign what she felt, she couldn't any longer, at least not in her dreams, and she gently brought what she though was dream-Faith's face to her own, kissing. It was as gentle as the day before in the gym and just as intense. Buffy looked in to Faith's eyes, they were a swirling brown seemingly darkening as they kissed.  
  
Breaking apart Buffy sighed softly as she looked at dream-Faith and smiled, leaning forward to kiss her again.  
  
A cry however broken them apart and Buffy realised just how awake she was, looking over at her door she saw Willow standing there staring at the two slayers, her mouth opened wide in shock. 


	8. Chapter 8

Addition: this has been my first Buffy/Faith story. It actually doesn't bother me much who Buffy ends up with, within reason for a romantic liason. I however side more towards Buffy/f because I don't like many or any of the male characters, except Giles, with Buffy. To clarify a little, I like Spike, I don't like the idea of Buffy and Spike, unless it's Vampire Buffy, and well I've never liked Xander or Angel. I just can't see a normal Buffy lowering herself to Spike or the other two, however it wouldn't be a lowering of herself to go out with any of the woman, except possible Anya.  
  
Notes on the actual story: It was late when I wrote this, so please tell me if the picture of Faith Vs Faith works or not, I was trying to show the old Faith giving way to the new.  
  
Chapter 8  
~~~  
  
Buffy blinked her eyes at Willow who was standing in the door and turned back to Faith, she was still wondering if she was asleep. After all Faith was here in her room, that only happened in her dreams, but then why was Willow here. It was about now that Buffy suspected she was actually awake.  
  
After all there was only room in Buffy's closet for one other people, and she certainly didn't want to try and steal Tara's girl 'She was a witch after all' Buffy thought her mind going off on a complete tangent 'no telling what a witch would do if somebody stole their girlfriends.   
  
Buffy's mind threw up a picture of Spike her herself announcing their plans to get married, and she shivered, no getting a Witch mad was bad and being the focus of a angry witch would be worse.  
  
Willow looked at Buffy in the bed, her eye were still only slightly open, almost as if she were going to fall back to sleep. Turning to Faith she looked at her for a second not really seeing her. "Could, you please give us a sec Faith?" Willow asked looking back at Buffy.  
  
Buffy heard that and looked at Faith then over at Willow with a curious look, then blinks her eyes a few times to wake up, knowing she'd have to be fully awake for the coming discussion.  
  
Faith looked at Willow, her cheeks were slightly red embarrised to have seen what she had seen, her mouth opened and she started praying she didn't say something stupid "Red, I don't think Tara would like it if you jumped in with Buffy and me" 'Fuck, yes thankyou mouth for speaking before being told what to say' Faith though rather savagely.  
  
Buffy flinched back away from Faith, but even to her it felt like a knee jerk reaction.  
  
Faith turned and looked at Buffy who had just jerked away, she looked away and started to rise then felt a hand on her arm. Looking down, she noticed Buffy had moved forward again and had gently put her hand on Faith's arm.  
  
"Don't go far, I, We" Buffy paused and took a breath "I need to talk to you, ok?" she asked   
  
Faith looked down at Buffy who was half sitting up and took her hand giving it a little squeeze, "I'll be outside, I'll tag Red it to chat, then she can tag me in to chat." Faith said with a grin then walked over to the door and slapped Willow lightly on the shoulder "Your in Red" she said then walked out into the hallway.  
~~~  
  
Walking over to the bed, Willow sat down on the opposite side that Faith had been crouching down on and picked up a few strands of Buffy's hair and began to play with them silently.  
  
Buffy rolled over and looked at Willow, staying quiet waiting for Willows accusations, her face with a slightly defiant look.  
  
Willow just sat there for a few seconds going over her thoughts "I know why she's attracted to you" she finally said "always been attracted to you" she corrected herself, looking at the door Faith had gone out of a little while ago.  
  
Buffy looked at Willow with a suprised look "Wha?" she asked her mind not quiet catching all of that.  
  
"I know why Faith is attracted to you" Willow clarrified, "she always only had eyes for you, whether it was proving she was as good as you, or could be you, Faith always focused on you."  
  
"You think that even?" Buffy started then trailed of as she thought about Faith when she had first arrived in Sunnydale.  
  
Willow kept playing with Buffy's hair, "yes back then, I think Faith knew exactly what she wanted, all she really needed to do was wait, that and stick around, you were almost there just before Finch."  
  
Buffy looked thoughful and sighed deeply then gave a single nod "We weren't that far off the first time" Buffy admitted her eyes hazed over in rememberance, "It's why I hoped she'd changed after the coma she was in"  
  
Willow looked at Buffy with an arched eyebrow "you and Faith?" she asked curiously  
  
Buffy smiled with the memory "not quiet, there was kissing and maybe a little touching but a vampire really killed the mood, after that there was Finch, and I freaked"  
  
Willow nodded her head still idle mindedly playing with the hair "So obviously you've had lots of time to think about this, and you weren't complete honest with me the other day in the back room of the Magic Box were you?"  
  
Buffy noded her head "It's been something I've seriously been thinking about ever since you and Tara started out together, true the thought had crossed my mind in the past, but you and Tara put the idea firmly in the head. If you could do it, why can't I?" she asked focusing her eyes on Willow again looking at her questioningly.  
  
Willow dropped Buffy's hair back down on to the bed "I'm not here to judge, or to say 'hey you can't do that'" Willow said striking a pose and shaking a finger at Buffy. "That's not what I'm here for, if you end up with Faith, I certainly wish you luck, she's changed a lot since we last saw her, I wouldn't say I'm complete ready to trust her with my life, but I'm getting there."  
  
Willow smiled and stood up "well I'm heading out, I'll ask Faith to come up?" she asked moving to the door.  
  
"Before you go, you said you knew why Faith had a thing for me, how?" she asked a little uncomfortable with the question hoping she hadn't asked it wrong.  
  
Willow just smiled and shrugged her shoulders "I used to have a crush" she admited with a soft little blush.  
  
Buffy looked suprised at that little statement, she'd been suspecting it from the start of the conversation, but it was different to actually hear about it. Buffy was quiet for a second thinking about it "Used? past tense?" she asked sounding a little down.  
  
Willow laughed softly "disappointed? I think it developed after the Willow Vampire thing, I head you shush Angel when he was explaining the personality change, how could I not? It didn't change anything, except maybe I glanced every now and then, I certainly didn't have the courage to say anything, not after Oz and you with Riley, I grew out of it not long after Tara" she admitted.  
  
Buffy shrugged "maybe a little, it doesn't hurt a girl's ego to know somebody is crushing on them." Buffy's eyes widen at that last little statement Willow had to share and she struck a mock angry pose "Willow Rosenberg, you little peeping Tom, get outta here."  
  
Willow just giggled softly and ducked out of the door leaving Buffy to consider the possibility of a relationship with Faith.  
~~~  
  
As it turns out she didn't have long to consider, Faith knocked on the door about five minute after Willow walked out, and Buffy looked up from where she was laying, still in bed "Did you still wanna see me, B?" she asked a little uncertain.  
  
Buffy who was still looking a little thoughtful looked at Faith then nodded her head "yeah, come here" she said patting the bed beside her.  
  
Faith looked at the thoughtful look on Buffy's face "Look B, if your going to give me a speech about, how I misunderstood earlier and yesterday, save it alright. Just tell me we're still five by five, and I'll head out" she said from the doorway.  
  
Buffy actually smiled at that, though it wasn't directed at Faith, more at herself as if she had just found the missing piece to a puzzle. Turning her attention to Faith she smiled her half smile, which was warm and inviting, and she repatted the bed "come lay with me" she said.  
  
Faith moved across the room hesitantly then lay down on her back, while Buffy rolled on to herside, resting her head on her arm, which she planted her elbow on the pillow, rising her head up so she could slightly lean over Faith.  
  
Faith took notice of the soft, black satin pajamas that Buffy was wearing, she herself never wore anything to bed, never really worried about pjs, but just looking how soft the satin looked against Buffy's skin, how it slid when Buffy had rolled over, Faith thought it might be a good idea to get some, or pinch some of Buffy's just to see how it felt on her own skin.  
  
Buffy smiled and with her free hand started to play with Faith's hair, much in the same manner that Willow had been playing with her's "I need your help with something, I've been having this reoccuring dream" Buffy started out.  
  
Faith swollowed and nodded her head finding it a little difficult to concentraight, what with the image of Buffy taking off the satain pjs and offering them to Faith to try out playing out in her head, of course leaving Buffy wonderfully naked. Also with Buffy playing with her hair which in itself felt wonderful to Faith, she just wasn't used to this kind of tenderness, at all, it was a little distracting  
  
"Um, yeah B, anything" 'just keep doing that' Faith mentally begged as her body begain to relax for the first time in a very long time.  
  
Buffy smiled more to herself then anything, she knew she was having some sort of effect on Faith, she just didn't know how much "So in this dream, there is this girl, and she has beautiful brown hair, like this" Buffy says swishing Faith's face with the tips of her own hair. "She has lips like this" Buffy said dropping Faith's hair and touching Faith's lips gently with her finger tips, watching almost spell bound as Faith's toung emerged and licked her lips, and Buffy's fingers in the process.  
  
Buffy looked down into Faith's eyes and noticed the way they had gone all cloudly with passion and she smiled as she leant down to whisper "Can you guess what happened?" she asks blowing hot breath against Faith's ear.  
  
Faith shivered at the warm breath against her ear and deep within her mind two little Faiths were arguing, one was bigger then the other. The first the littlest Faith who was wearing all black leather, without panties and was sporting a very familiar looking knife was standing in front of another taller Faith, who was wearing panties under her black leather, after all it was Faith, and was holding a stake. The larger Faith staked the evil looking Faith then turned and started whispering exactly what she'd do if she was in a dream with Buffy.  
  
When Faith didn't answer Buffy leant forward slightly "let me show you" she said as she gently started to kiss Faith, first on the lips then along the jaw line, finally down to the neck and along the pulse point, which sent an electric shock though Faith, who started responding in kind. Buffy pulled back a little and smiled, "there was a lot of that, do you know what else there was a lot of" she said as she grabbed the hem of Faith's top and started to pull it up.  
  
Faith immediatly got the idea and lifted herself up just enough to pull the tank top off then Buffy pulled her own pj top off, leaving both girls topless. Buffy ran her fingers gently down Faith's skin, down one of her breasts tilting the fingers just enough so that the nail snagged lightly scratching, then continued on down to the leather pants. Following the trail of her fingers with her mouth planting light kisses down Faith's body, Buffy stopped at the leather pants and looked up at Faith's face, which had a slightly glazed over look. "There wasn't much of this that's for sure" she said as she undid the top stud of the leather pants and started to pull them down.  
  
The bedroom door started to swing open a little way, then closed as a gently breeze blew it closed and the picture of the two slayers was hidden as they caught up on lost time.  
~~~  
  
  
  
Finished, possible sequal if enough people want it and I get an idea. 


End file.
